


Forever With You

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Ryeowook is a researcher at SJ laboratory, and he's paired up with Siwon to work on a time machine
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forever With You

*BOOM* 

For Kim Ryeowook something exploding was just another day in SJ laboratory, he was sure it was probably professor Lau again, but he doesn’t care he was too captivated by his work he didn’t notice one of his colleague professor Cho approached him

“Hey Ryeowook, Professor Park wants to see you in his office”

“Now?”Ryeowook stood up from his chair and looked at Professor Park’s Office, Jungsoo was in no way a mean boss who would call you to his office only to yell but if he calls you to his office you must did something wrong

“Yes, please don’t get fired” Professor Cho lightly pushed him to Jungsoo office

After reaching Jungsoo office Ryeowook knocked on the door

“Who is it?”

“Um.. you said you wanted to see me professor park”

“Ah Ryeowook come in, wipe your shoes on the mat please” Jungsoo opened the door for him “please have a seat” 

Ryeowook nodded and sat down, he looked around Jungsoo office it was incredibly clean as usual knowing Jungsoo one spec of dirt would put him in a cleaning frenzy

“So why did you call me in here” Ryeowook asked he didn’t want to be rude but he would rather be on his desk doing his research again instead of sitting here looking at Jungsoo watering his plants

“Ah i”ll explain everything when your soon to be research partner comes in okay” Jungsoo smiled at him and continued his gardening, 

_Research partner? No way i worked better alone_ , Ryeowook thought, it’s not that Ryeowook a loner he has lots of friends but knowing half of the people here whatever project that he was about to do is going to end up in an explosion

*knock knock*

“Ah.. that must be him” Jungsoo looked at the door “Come in, please don”t forget to wipe your shoes”

When the door opened Ryeowook was appalled at who it was, it was Professor Choi or as Ryeowook liked to call him horse face, now professor Choi wasn’t that bad him and Ryeowook started off at the wrong foot and their personality are very different so they often clash with each other when put in the same group for a research

“Siwon Please sit down next to Ryeowook” Jungsoo pointed at the empty chair next him,Siwon looked like he contemplated sitting next to him, so Ryeowook glared him and looked towards Jungsoo

“Now you two might wonder what are you both doing here, i’ve decided to give you two a little project that you two would be partners in”

…

“ME? WITH HIM?”Ryeowook and Siwon yelled then they shoot daggers at each other then looked away

“Professor Park with all due respect can I work with someone else or better can I work alone?” Ryeowook suggested, he cross his arms and looked at Jungsoo with hope

“I’m sorry Ryeowook after a meeting with the higher ups, they said you two were the best for this project and i honestly agree a little team bonding won’t hurt” Jungsoo apologised, Jungsoo then took a file from his desk cabinet and put it in front of Siwon and Ryeowook “Now i hope you two know this project is classified and one word to anyone about this and you’re out, not only from the project but also from SJ laboratory” Jungsoo explained while crossing his arms, Siwon rolled his eyes and yawned “I get it, we’ve done numeros classified projects, i don’t see what's the big deal with this one" Jungsoo raised one of his eyebrows at Siwon, he opened the file and pointed at the title

_Time Machine_

Both Siwon and Ryeowook widened their eyes when they read it, Ryeowook looked back to Jungsoo who gestured to him to continue reading. Ryeowook started reading the file slowly to not miss any information

_This time machine was tested on 20xx by Professor Hangeng and Professor KIbum_

Siwon raised one of his eyebrows, those names seem familiar but he can’t seem to put a finger on it, he leaned back on his chair, the time machine has been one of the most biggest project they had, so if he declined, he’s gonna miss a big oppurtunity 

Ryeowook leaned forward and put a hand on his chin, he’s scared but the time machine is something he dreamt to work on, so being given a chance to work on it was a dream come to true, but on the other hand he had to work with the most annoying person ever.

“Time’s ticking boys, are you two gonna accept it or not?”

Jungsoo pointed at the clock on the wall, Ryeowook looked at Siwon who seemed to be in deep thought, and then he looked on the floor unsure what to do.

“I’ll do it” Ryeowook turned to Siwon who shrugged at him, Ryeowook bit his nails, if Siwon could accept it so can he right?

Ryeowook took a deep breath and looked at Jungsoo, “I’ll do it too”

Jungsoo smiled and grabbed a pen for them to sign their names, after signing their names Jungsoo told them to leave his office immediately , Siwon and Ryeowook stood up, and headed for the door, but Siwon stopped and turned to Jungsoo

“What happened to the previous researchers?”

Jungsoo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “I knew you were going to ask that” Jungsoo went and opened another cabinet to take another file, he walked up to Siwon and Ryeowook, he gave the file to Siwon and told him to read it. Siwon gasped when he read the file, Ryeowook tiptoed to see what’s on the file. And when he finally read it, his eyes widened.

_Professor Hangeng and Professor Kibum are stuck in the year 2009 and we are unsure how to get them back_

Ryeowook looked at Siwon and then at Jungsoo, Jungsoo sighed and took the file from Siwon's hand, he put the file on the table and sat back at his desk, he looked at Siwon and Ryeowook who are still shock at what they just read. "Well what are you two waiting for.. Please leave my office" Siwon raised his hand up and opened his mouth to say something

"Leave.My.Office.Now"

Ryeowook pulled Siwon who narrowed his eyes at Jungsoo, when the door closed, Jungsoo leaned back on his chair and chuckled

"Those two are a great pair.. They remind me of Heechul and I, back in the days"

Ryeowook dragged Siwon away from Jungsoo office, they stopped when they reached the cafeteria,

"Let me go!" Siwon pulled away, he glared at Ryeowook and started to walk back to his desk, Ryeowook catched up behind him and scoffed. Siwon stopped his tracks and turned to Ryeowook, "what?"

"I hope you know that Jungsoo wanted us to work on the time machine starting today" Siwon raised his eyebrows, did Jungsoo really? He doesn't remember, Ryeowook rolled his eyes and grabbed Siwon's hand to pull him to the room where the time machine was stored.

They showed the security guard their IDs and went inside the room, there in the middle of the room was the time machine, a bit dusty but that was because nobody has entered this room in a long time, Ryeowook walked closer to the time machine, he was in awe, he can't believe he gets to see it this close.

"It's beautiful"

"It's dusty…" Siwon replied, he's unimpressed by the machine, he thought it would be cooler, so he started to look around for a plug to turn the lights on. He finally found the cable plug and the electric socket. And when Siwon plugged it in, the machines in the room including the time machine, Ryeowook looked around the room, this was his dream, he can't believe he's actually doing this.

"Can you stop being so happy with this?"

Ryeowook frowned and looked at Siwon who was unamused with all the things here, "why aren't you so happy with this? The time machine is such a big project and it was always my dream to research about time travel" Siwon rolled his eyes, and saw a cable plug not plug into the time machine, he crouched down and examined it. Ryeowook was too busy examining the machine to see what Siwon was doing. The time machine started to make weird sounds, and Ryeowook took a step back from it. Siwon stood up and did the same thing.

"Siwon… What did you do.."

Ryeowook looked at the machine that was probably about to blow up, the taller man shrugged, " i just.. plugged in something" Ryeowook glared at Siwon, and approached him, he pulled Siwon down by the collar.

"YOU IDIOT-"

Before Ryeowook could continue yelling at Siwon, the time machine zapped them and brought them to an unknown park.

Ryeowook let go of Siwon and examined their surroundings, he's unfamiliar with the park, he wasn't sure if it was the past or the future. he glared at Siwon, who avoided eye contact with him, Ryeowook sighed and started walking away from Siwon. Siwon raised his eyebrows, but he followed Ryeowook,

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this problem you started"

Siwon scoffed, how was he supposed to know what he wasn't allowed to do, he didn't even read the paper Jungsoo told him to sign. Siwon followed Ryeowook for hours and they still haven't found someone, Ryeowook gave up and sat on a bench, he sighed. He was tired, he missed home, he can't believe he was pulled into this mess because of Siwon. He wanted to cry, he covered his face with his hands and quietly cried. 

Siwon eyes widened, he sat next to Ryeowook and patted Ryeowook's back. 

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault"

"It is" Ryeowook wiped his tears, Siwon chuckled and gave Ryeowook his handkerchief, Ryeowook muttered a thanks, and wiped his tears again. They were so in the moment, that they didn't realize there was another person there

"Papa? Why are you crying"

Ryeowook quickly turned his head to the source of the voice, only to find a kid looking at him, with eyes full of worries. The kid had black hair, a mole on his left cheek, and a pout that could kill. Siwon eyes widened, meeting a family member in the future could be dangerous, if Ryeowook says or does something wrong, this whole future could never happen. He silently prayed that everything goes okay and they won't meet their future self.

Ryeowook wiped his tears again and looked at the boy, "oh it's nothing.. Uh papa just..remembered about something emotional!" The boy pouted, it made Ryeowook want to stood up and pinch his cheeks, the boy went over to Siwon with a glare, he pointed at Siwon,

"Why did you make papa cry again dad! Stop making jokes about him, can't you see papa doesn't like it!"

Siwon wanted to tell the kid in front of him that he didn't make his papa cry, but something the little kid said made him freeze.

Then they both realized it, the kid in front of them was their child, they looked at each other, if that kid is their child, then that means..

"Dad! Stop doing your weird face! Apologize to papa right now!"

Siwon was overwhelmed, he turned to Ryeowook who also looked like he was lost, Siwon scratched his neck, he looked at the kid, then at Ryeowook.

"Uh i'm sorry Ryeowook"

Ryeowook nodded, and looked at the kid who had a big grin on his face, he gave them a thumbs up and sat between them, he leaned to Ryeowook and yawned.

"School today was tough, My class almost won a soccer competition but.. The other class won last minute"

Siwon ruffled the kid's hair, he doesn't know why but it feels natural for him to do this,

"You'll get em next time kiddo"

The kid looked at Siwon and pouted,

"Why do you keep calling me kiddo, i'm not a kid anymore! I'm 10 years old now!"

Siwon chuckled, the kid was really adorable, Siwon couldn't hold it anymore, he finally pinched the kid's cheek. The kid pulled away and started hugging Ryeowook, he laughed at the scene in front of him.

"Don't pinch my cheeks dad! And start calling me Hyukjae! Because I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 10!"

Hyukjae showed his gummy smile, Ryeowook patted his head, but he realized there were two other people at the park, they looked a lot like him and Siwon, that's when he realized.. That was him and Siwon, but more older. He suddenly stood up, getting stares from both Hyukjae and Siwon, he pulled Siwon's arms.

"Eh.. Dear.. Can we talk for a moment?"

Siwon nodded and stood up, they told Hyukjae to wait here and not go anywhere, and they left.

Hyukjae pouted again, his parents are definitely gonna forget about him again, but they seemed a bit odd earlier, why didn't dad have his beard? and why were they wearing lab coats anyway? Didn't they take a day off to spend time with him.

"HYUKKIE!!"

A much older Ryeowook hugged him, Hyukjae furrowed his brows, when did they have time to change clothes, and why did dad's beard grow back? Hyukjae scratched his head in confusion

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Dad.. I just saw you and papa a few seconds ago.. Wearing lab coats.. And how did you grow your beard, then shave it, then grow it again? Ugh my head hurts.. I want to sleep" Hyukjae hugged Ryeowook back and buried his face in Ryeowook's clothes. 

Siwon and Ryeowook looked at each other and grinned, "time machine" they said together, Hyukjae just shaked his head and asked if they could come back home.

Siwon and Ryeowook watched the older versions of themselves leave with Hyukjae. Ryeowook was shocked to say the least, how did he and Siwon even end up together. He turned to Siwon, who kept looking at Hyukjae.

Ryeowook sighed and played with a leaf near him, how are they going to go back now..

But then a bright surrounded them, and suddenly they were back at the lab. Siwon and Ryeowook looked at each other, they smiled and hugged.

Not too long after that, Jungsoo opened the door to see Ryeowook and Siwon working on the time machine together. Jungsoo smirked, he cleared his throat to let the two know they're not alone,

"Jungsoo! Guess what the time machine is completely fine and i think i know a way to get Kibum and Hangeng back" Ryeowook said enthusiastically, Jungsoo nodded and told them to go home, Ryeowook and Siwon looked at the time and saw that it was past midnight.

"Soo.. Ryeowook, are you busy next sunday? Let's have fun around town " Siwon and Ryeowook were walking to their apartment complex together, they apparently live in the same apartment complex but never noticed it all this time. 

"Hmmm.. I don't know, it depends on where you're taking me on that date"

Siwom chuckled and stopped to turn to Ryeowook,"I never said it was a date though?" Ryeowook laughed and pulled Siwon closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was sitting in my drafts for way too long.. I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
